The six human souls
by OnePunchLine
Summary: If the 6 souls Asgore keeps at home are there, it means that the humans crossed all the underground ? If they did, it means that the monsters met them ? Let's see what happened between humans and monsters before the fall of Frisk.


**Hello everyone !**

 **English is not my mother tongue. Actually, this story was basically in french. I tried to translate it, because some people from Europe wanted to read it, and not everyone talk french.** **An amazing person edited me (standing ovation for CreativeBacon11 ! she's so cool !). But if some errors are still there, you can always notify me.**

 **Maybe some events dont correspond with some parts in the game, but i'll ask you to not be blocked on them. I just wanted to write a story, not to bother everyone ^^ !**

 **Nothing about Undertale is mine. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : Impartial**

« Hey! »

He feels something shaking him. He is still tired, so he doesn't wake up.

« Hey! »

If this voice thinks it could make him rise, it will be disappointed.

« HEEEEEEYYYYY! »

Sans opens his eyes slowly. He felt asleep outside again. The haystack seemed so comfortable.

He's about to rise, but his nose hole encounters the barrel of a pistol. He raises his glance, and sees a little creature (shorter than him, it's like a miracle) standing up proud with him.

« Identify yourself! » He talks in a funny way, like in the old american cartoons.

Sans recognizes the material and giggles. **« little one, you're not going anywhere with this toy. »**

« This is not a toy! This is the gun Jessy James used to stop the captain! It's a hero's weapon! »

 **« hero's weapon can't be made of plastic. »**

« Who cares?! I've captured you! »

 **« okay, you win. now let me sleep. »**

Sans lies down on the haystack again. He feels something around him becoming narrower, but he doesn't pay any attention to it. He won't waste the sleeping hours he lost by working so hard all the night.

However, he opens one eye (he's not supposed to have, but the game proved the contrary) and finds out that he is tied with a solid rope.

 **« kiddo, i hope you know the cost of attacking me, the great billy brock. »**

« Billy Brock assassinated your species! »

 **« he also killed yours. »**

« You kiddin? I'm not a monster! »

 **« huh, i think you're right, you're a cowboy. i guess i have to play my role too. do you want me to pretend to be unconscious? i mean… just to get all of this more realistic. »**

« Yeah, but first things first. Where is the police station? »

 **« follow this way. you'll arrive at the fold. be careful while you're rolling me. »**

Sans is back to sleep, while the child pushes him on the floor, to a shack in the middle of the forest, away from all. Not really huge or pretty. There isn't any letter box. The child turns his head on left and right, but there was nobody.

Sans wakes up when the little human gives him a bad pat on the back. He does it with every force he has, but without nerves, a monster can't feel pain. Sans sits down as he can. **« are we there yet? »**

« This is not the police station! »

 **« of course it is. you should enter, there is a tall policeman waiting for you. he's gonna arrest me. »**

« Awesome! »

The little cowboy continues to drag Sans, then they enter in the shack without knocking. « I'm the sherif! I bring a yucky monster to put him into jail! » The child seems surprised about seing another skeleton. « This is not a policeman! It's a monster! »

Papyrus stares at them both without understanding. Sans answers again. **« you can trust me when i say he is a policeman. he's just disguised, it's a front. »**

Papyrus stands up with all the credit he used to give to himself, a hand on his chest. « I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR TO STOP THIS CREEPY THING! »

Papyrus grabs Sans and put him near the corner of the room. He pushes the sofa against him.

Sans is now locked up forever for all of his crimes.

The child applauds and makes successful poses. Papyrus does it as well, while Sans complains about the hardness of the floor.  
After several minutes, Papyrus decides to free his brother.

« YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD AT LOOKING AFTER CHILDREN, SANS. »

 **« we can say i'm born with this talent. »** Sans knows full well that the only thing he had done was sleep and use a kid to go back to home.

By seeing the skeleton's liberation, the kid becames agitated. « He's not allowed to go! He is a bloodthirsty monster! His head has to be cut off! »

Sans pretends his head is cut and fall to the ground as he was shut down. **« look, i'm dead. »** He stands up, but sees the kid targeting him with a slingshot. **« watcha doin, kiddo? »**

« We must cut off your head for real! Your species deserves it! »

« WHA-? »

The child rolls up on Sans, who trips him. The child drops his weapon and falls to the ground.

 **« …huh, little one? »**

The kid is hurt, but he won't die until justice is done. « You're a dead monster! »

« HE GETS TOO INTO IT! IT'S MAGNIFICIENT! »

 **« this knife missed to be into me. you remember? »**

The unarmed child comes back for more. Sans stops him by grabbing him by the face. **« kid, what's wrong with you? »**

« Ugly stupid monster! »

 **« nice to meet you, the name's sans. but what's wrong with you? »**

« Mommy always says going to jail is all what you deserve! »

 **« ah. you're mommy is mad at us ?»** He looks to his brother. **« i knew we should have given back the cash earlier. »**

« WE COULDN'T, WE HAD NOTHING! AND WE ARE STILL IN THIS SITUATION… »

Sans sighs in the face of this misery, then looks at the kid.

 **« where's your mom? »**

« She's at the top of the hole. Because I felt alone, on my own, by myself. »

« LIKE A GROWN UP! »

 **« what do you mean by fall down? where do you came from? no, wait… was it day or night when you arrived? »**

« Day. It was sunny. »

 **« papyrus, he comes from the surface! »**

« A HUMAN?! »

 **« yeah! what are we supposed to do?! »**

« I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION. » He clears his throat meticulously. « AAAAAHHHHH! »

The two brothers start to shake their arms in every direction without any sense by yelling.

...

When the situation is calmed down, each one is sitting in a circle on the floor. The skeletons look at the little human boy with interest, they have never seen one before.

It's amazing, because the kid is not so different from monsters. He's got two arms, two legs, a head with two eyes, he can speak... everything seems to be in order. Sans thought first he was a monster when they met. The ressemblance is so close.

However, everything that comes out of his mouth is nothing like what monsters used to hear in the underground.

« My ancestors enslaved your species before! They locked you here like a rat! »

The child makes conservative human comments! Papyrus and Sans asked him hisage, discovering that he's only 9. He already has the gift of the gab.

« You deserve to live under us, to hide your ugly faces! »

 **« why are you so down on our faces ? »**

« You're not allowed to talk ! »

Words are exchanged, but the chemistry isn't quite right between the monsters and those bad words. They have the right of a dialogue of the deaf.

« I THINK HE IS TRYING TO COMMUNICATE, BUT WE DON'T HAVE THE SAME MEANING FOR 'CONVERSATION'. »

 **« yeah, humans are more stubborn than i imagined. »**

« I'm hungry ! »

The two skeletons stare at him. Does he dare insult them and ask just after for a meal ?

 **« i think my species is too poor to have something to eat. »**

Papyrus is shoked. « SANS! WE CAN'T LEAVE THE HUMAN LIKE THAT ! »

 **« with a little chance, he'll die of hunger. »**

« HOW CAN YOU SAYS SOMETHING LIKE THAT ?! »

 **« i'm kiddin, i'm not a criminal. let's go to Grillby's. »**

« HAVE WE JUST THE MONEY FOR IT ? »

 **« i will tell him to put it on my bill, as i used to. he never says no to me. »**

« Your ancestors are mats for us ! »

Sans grabs him by the collar and looks him straight in the eye. **« listen, kiddo. we're bringing you out to lunch, so you should say thank you. »**

« Never! Feeding me is absolutly normal, because you are my slaves ! »

Sans' white pupils disappear, and his left eye becomes blue. **« another word like that and i'll have you for a meal. is that clear ? »**

The child is affraid, but too proud to show his fears in front of the enemy. He raises his head and puffs out his chest. « You're not scaring me ! »

The eye turns off. Sans doesn't know what he should do to make the child less rude once and for all.

Papyrus is ready to go out. He tries to hold the humans' hand, but he refuses. Sans carrys him by the waist. The child starts to squirm, but fails. He finally accepts to be carried by a monster.

On the paths, there is no one. But as soon as they arrive in a town covered in snow, several monsters are presents. The child views them with an unkind eye.

« Rabbits are better roasted on the barbecue! »

The human yells in front of a monster with long ears. This monster is shocked. Sans hangs his head in shame to apologize, and moves away with the kid. Papyrus still follows them.

 **« you're good at getting noticed, dontcha? »**

They reach Grillby's, and this just takes the cake.

Absolutely all the royal guards dogs are here. The child discards the embrace of Sans, and runs to their direction by throwing several items like sticks or rocks on their face.

« Heel! »

Papyrus runs to get the human, who squirms and gives up again. « AWFULLY SORRY, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! LONG LIVE TO THE ROYAL GUARD! WOOHOO! »

Papyrus bring the human to the counter and makes him sit next to Sans, before sitting himself.

 **« don't you know how to simply say hello, without throwing things or bad words at people's faces? »**

« Only at home. It's not the same with you because you're monsters. It's necessary to establish rules to make you obey. »

 **« huh. okay. i'm sure you're silly now. »**

« YOU SHOULD TRY TO BE LESS DIRECT AND TALK WITH A BIG SMILE, LIKE MY BROTHER! IT MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY. THEY WILL SEE INSTANTLY YOU ARE SINCERE! »

Grillby arrive finally at the counter.

« HERE HE IS. SAY HIM HELLO, WITH ALL OF YOUR HEART. »

Grillby moves closer to the little group. _« Hi. Is it a new friend of yours? »_

 **« yes, it's a human. »**

 _« A human? I have never seen one of them before. What is your name? »_

The tiny human shows something on the wall. « Who is it in the photograph? »

 _« My sister, but she's dead. »_

The kid takes his breath. Sans ans Papyrus know exactly what is going to happen. They rush on him to stop the little guy from talking, but it's already too late.

« Awesome! One less! »

Grillby clenchs his fists so tightly, the glass he holds blows up before melting.

Papyrus decides to put the human in the corner. The kid doesn't move and stare at the wall. He's too proud to refuse the punishment. He'll bear it like a man.

Papyrus join the others at the counter.

 _« Why do you look after him? He's terrible. He never misses an opportunity for insulting everyone he meets. »_

 **« he didn't hurt me as well as the humans who locked us down there. »**

 _« He's still pretty nasty. »_

 **« of course he is. i just think you focus too much on his words and not enough on what he is : just a kid. »** Sans takes a sip, then puts down the bottle. **« what matters to me is doing what's right. the human is fallen, i'm the first one having seen him, so i look after him. nobody else would anyway. »**

 _« You're making a lot of ennemies. »_

Sans shrugs his shoulders. **« not like i really care. »**

The punishment is over, and the child is allowed to sit down to eat. Grillby go to the kitchen to prepare their meals.

« Monsters are icky! They eat in tunnels with the rats! »

 **« have we got a choice? »**

Grillby comes back with the orders.

« YOU BETTER EAT IT, THIS THIS THE ONLY THINK YOU'LL HAVE TODAY. WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY SOMETHING ELSE. »

The child starts to eat.

When the meal is over and the band goes out, the other customers complain heavily about the newcomer.

They walk in the snow, to their shack, lost in the forest. The human shakes a lot. The snow goes knee-deep. Papyrus decides to carry him on his shoulders.

« WE ALREADY HAD PROBLEMS TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT FOR TWO. IT WILL BE MORE DIFFICULT. »

 **« sorry about being fired again. »**

« NOT YOUR FAULT. THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN FIRED INSTEAD OF YOU! »

 **« bosses can't fire themselves. »**

« I DON'T WANT THEIR MONEY IF THEY WALK ALL OVER YOU! »

They walk a bit, and Papyrus talks again.

« MAYBE THE KING CAN HELP US? »

 **« do you really think he will take a job a house and a big lump of cash of his pocket? »**

« EVERYONE SAYS HE'S A GOOD GUY. »

 **« it's relative. he's just the best king they have ever seen. doesn't mean he's really a nice guy. »**

« YOU NEVER KNOW, I'LL TRY ANYWAY. »

The child sneezes, it makes Papyrus move backwards.

« DON'T SURPRISE ME IN WEIRDLY WAYS, HUMAN!»

It is getting colder, it indicates that it is starting to get dark outside. Papyrus keep moving, holding the child harder in his arms. They reach the shack and close the door.

« SANS! SOMETHING SLIMY IS GETTING OUT OF HIS NOSE AND FLOWING ON ME! »

 **« it's snot. »**

« IS HE SICK? »

 **« i guess... »**

« OH, NO! »

 **« i just said he is. »**

« THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN! »

 **« help me bro, the snotty has to heat. »**

They cover him with every fabric in the house. The little boy falls asleep quickly in front of the ad hoc fire place : a simple campfire in the middle of the room. Not really safety in a shack, but do they have any choice? They don't have any fireplace.

During the following days, the boy succeeds to incure the anger of everyone. Not a single monster is spared from his heartless critics. However, there is some progresses : he stopped throwing things at people.

Nobody is angry with Sans or Papyrus, whose generosity with the inhabitants is big, although they have very little. But nobody understands their decision to keep this demon with them.

The worst part is that Sans protects the little one closely, by receiving the words and the threats instead of him. But nothing change the two brothers' decision. Sans considers that a kid shouldn't be left alone, and Papyrus can't let anybody starves and freezes to death. Snowdin Village granted them a few favors. Food, credits, rooms, blankets, clothes… They can't afford to not do the same for the human.

In response, the little human is not very grateful. He never misses a chance to embarass the two brothers in front of people, but people don't judge them, because Sans and Papyrus were also allowed to get their own offenses from the kid. It proves that the skeletons are not at fault and get a right mouthful, as everyone else.

Sans prefers smile instead of cry about it. The human pushes his comments so hard he starts to make some contradictions between them. He complains about the fact they let him die by hunger, but complains just after because the monsters' food is rotting and refuses to eat. A lot of things like this one happens, and Papyrus ends up laughing about it too. All of his words get more ridiculous each day.

The problems continue when they arrive in Snowdin, and see the same sign over several houses, written with the following words : 'humans are not allowed here'.

Sans and Papyrus look at all the buildings in the town. It's everywhere.

 **« i told you to calm down, kiddo. look at what you've done. »**

Every monster looks at Sans, Papyrus, and the little boy with a bad glance. The passerby talk loudly between them, about how the kid should be forced out of here. Each one agrees to say that quicker it will be, better it will be.

Monsters are OK with it. They conclude about the cruelty of the human race from this unique being, the single representative of the population who confined them maybe for ever. The hatred is a generational feeling, a legacy which is perpetuated, and every factor supporting it is up for grab.

Sans whistles and smiles cheerfully. He greets warmly the others, whereas the human doesn't even look at them. Sans and Papyrus recieve all the salutes, the child recieve all the curses.

« I THINK WE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THE HUMAN OUTSIDE TO ENTER AT GRILLBY'S. »

 **« exactly what we needed… »**

Thereafter, they simply returned home. The shack is the only place where the child is welcomed. « We don't need those freaks! I can eat leaves and snow! »

 **« if we can't, i don't imagine how you would survive without them. for example, every blanket on you was given to us by monsters from Snowdin. »**

The child throws quickly the blankets in the fire.

 **« watcha doin?! »**

Sans take the blankets out of the fire, to extinguish them in the snow. What a crazyness when the child has nothing to put on his shoulders when he's cold! Papyrus burst into the room at this moment with some bread.

« I FOUND THIS OUTSIDE. PEOPLE REALLY WASTE ANY WHICH WAY! »

 **« it's cool. we have a breakfast now. »**

While the bread defrost, the little boy starts to grumble, and continue this activity when Sans leaves the shack for hours.

« YOU'RE BORED? DO YOU WANT TO PLAY SOMETHING? »

« Hm. »

« I GOT A MAGAZINE WITH PUZZLES IF YOU WANT! »

Papyrus bring a magazine with puzzles, cause he wants.

« DO YOU KNOW MAZES? YOU HAVE TO FIND THE WAY TO GET OUT FROM THE STARTING POINT. I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND HOW DID WE GET IN THE MIDDLE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND WHY WE DON'T REMEMBER WHAT PASSAGES WE TOOK, BUT THERE IS A PICTURE OF A TROPHEE AT THE END, SO IT'S GOOD. »

The puzzle is easy, the road to follow is straight ahead. How do they dare call this a maze?

To express his dismay, the child tears the magazine apart.

« DON'T DO THAT! IT'S A LIMITED EDITION! »

Papyrus, crying, picks up the pile of paper. Sans comes to settle this. He's holding a bucket.

 **« who wants some delicious icy-things? »**

The two children look at Sans with stars in their eyes. « I do! » « ICE-CREAM? HOW HAVE YOU GET THAT ? »

 **« huh, don't look at me like that, it was a joke. »** He opens the bucket in front of their eyes. **« it's just a piece of snow… »** The two kids seem disappointed. Then Sans takes out two ice-cream packaged from the bucket. **« …to conserve real ice-creams, you know. »**

The children claim victory. Sans deals it, but there is not another one for him. Papyrus sees it and hands him his own. « DO YOU WANT IT? »

 **« no, thanks, i already ate mine. »**

« LIAR. RIP ME A FEW, IT'S FREE AND LIMITED, LIKE MY OLD MAGAZINE! »

 **« thanks. »** He digs in. **« the ice cream guy didn't want to give me three of them, he knew it was for the kid. »**

« HOW DID YOU GET THEM? »

 **« i shoveled the snow around his house. »**

« YOU FOUND A NEW JOB! »

 **« …it's more like an exchange. they give me a coin or ice cream in return. kiddo, give me a bite of yours. »**

The human doesn't seem cooperative.

 **« who brought you graciously this delicious frozen confection and who worked like a slave to get it? »**

The human gives it to him. Sans takes a big bite.

Papyrus finishes his ice-cream and becomes mature again.

« THERE IS BUSINESS IN THE SNOW SHOVELLING! EVERYWHERE IS ALWAYS SNOWY AND NOBODY REACTS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SWEAR TO DO SOMETHING TO RESCUE THE MONSTERS FROM THIS NATURAL PLAGUE! »

Sans laughs a lot.

The human also finished his ice cream, bummed out for having given some. But maybe this action will convince Sans to bring again those things later.

 **« do you know they were prepared by a monster? »**

The human pretends to vomit. « Urgh! Monsters put ants in everything they cook, it's yucky! »

 **« i wish we had ants to eat, sometimes… »**

...

« SNOW-SHOVELING IS THE FUTURE! »

It becamed a habit. The little band clean the ice and the snow on the streets of Snowdin, where it snows all the time.

They had already removed all the snow above all the houses. Sans is worn out, but proud to have done his job. The wage is low : it is only a few coins with restaurant tickets. But the main thing for them is the feeling of satisfaction of the well made work.

The little cowboy is supposed to help, but actually, he plays in the snow. He sends it almost eveywhere, on people, on houses. Each monster wants to respond with another snowball to start the battle, but seeing who sends it to them, they prefer just walk away.

The kid is shivering cold. Maybe it's not a good area for a weak human like him.

 **« you want a ride somewhere else warmer? »**

« hm. »

 **« i know a shortcut to go to Waterfall, it's a good spot. »**

The kid holds his hand strongly. The shortcut is quick enough. In a few seconds, they switch from the snowy area to a darker place, surrounded by the sound of flowing water. The atmosphere is warmer. The place is soothing.

Sans sits down on the ground, the kid does as well. **« the weather is beautiful. it's a shame we can't appreciate it for its fair value. »**

« hm. »

 **« 'ya like this place ? »**

« nah. »

Sans lend an hear and understand this lack of taste. **« because there are monsters? »**

« hm. »

 **« we are alone here. the noise you hear, it's the flowers. they repeat what people say when then walk nearly. 'you have flowers like these on the surface? »**

« nah. »

Sans considers the hat perched on his head. He has already seen that kind of hat, in a book. He doesn't remember when is the last time he rode something.

 **« where did you get your hat? »**

« at my birthday. »

 **« you really love it, hu? »**

« hm. »

 **«can I wear it? »**

« nah. »

 **« why? »**

« monsters live in the earth and the dust. you gonna dirty it. »

 **« okay. you wont have my super super super present then. »**

« what is the super super present? »

 **« you forgot a 'super'. »**

« what is it anyway? »

 **« i can't tell, cause you don't want to lend me your hat. »**

« …do you want my hat? »

 **« nah, you ask just to get my present. you're not a good boy. »**

« please. »

Sans look takes his time to answer. **« …okay. »** He bends down and the kid sticks the hat on his skull. **« it's kinda cool. »**

« gimme my present if you please. »

 **« i will. »**

Sans takes his hand and they arrive to the discharge. Sans comes close to a pile of garbage.

 **« i found this not long ago in the forest. it was difficult to hide it from the others, but it's still there. »**

He pulls a handlebar out of the garbage, then all the bicycle come out. The child becomes agitated as soon as he notices the wheel, and all the rest.

« that's my bike! »

 **« yeah, it's yours. »**

« I came there with it! mommy kills me every time I lose it! »

 **« yeah? is it frequent for you, to lose big things like these? »**

The child is already climbing on, very happy. « thank you! » He pedals as fast as he can towards a pile of garbage to smash into it. He falls off the bike head first in the trash. He comes out by laughing, and does it again. He is not tired.

After that weird activity, he sits down and sulks by the dumpsters. Sans joins him.

 **« what's goin' on? »**

« usually, you all want to kill us to eat us, but you, you stayed with me. »

 **« if I wanted to eat you, i wouldn't give you back your bike. »**

« hm. »

 **« does everyone see us the same way on the surface? »**

« hm. »

 **« it doesn't inspire me to go on. »**

« if you go out, you'll die. they will slaughter you if you try to talk to them, because this is what your species deserves. »

 **« you're not really friendly when you talk like that. i'm guessing you don't have a lot of friends on the surface too? »**

« it's not your problem. »

The child is playing with his feet, like he does when everything is boring.

Sans hold him by the hand.

 **« come on, there's a bridge where you'll have a better view. »**

The human pedals slowly, to stay close to Sans. Sans suddenly stops to walk.

 **« let's settle this with a race. ready? i'm gone! »**

The child pedals like a crazy man without any glance behind him. He only stares at the finish line. He almost falls, but he stops in time. He arrives at the end of the bridge, and notices Sans, watching his watch. **« i've been waiting. »**

The child is sad, because he loose against a monster. But he will have several opportunities to win later.

From their site, they can see all the discharge. Contrary to the bad aspect the garbage is supposed to have, the view is beautiful. They see the falls and the watercourse in all Waterfall.

 **« you can come here any time. »**

« are those stars? »

He lifts an arm, Sans looks up.

 **« no. we never see the sky. those are shining rocks. »**

Sans gives back the hat.

« I love stars. but here, I wont see stars anymore. »

 **« i'm afraid no. »**

« how can I come back at home? »

 **« no idea. »**

« is it possible to leave? »

 **« dunno. »**

The little child appears very sad. Sans wants to comfort him, but he doesn't know how to proceed.

 **« who's the person who says all of these not really pretty things about us? »**

He sniffs. « mommy. »

 **« your mom doesn't like monsters very much, huh? »**

« she says it is impossible to like them, because they are yucky and ugly! » The star on his hat is shining bright.

 **« do you trust her? »**

« mommy never lies! »

 **« so you hate us, me and my brother? »**

The child thinks, then shakes his head strongly to say no. « you're sooooo cool, and Papyrus makes so funny faces! » He laughs.

 **« doesn't he? »**

« but the others are so bad. they don't like me. »

 **« they would change their mind if you choose to be nice with them… »**

« I don't need them. I only like you and Papyrus. »

 **« good, then don't complain about what they say about you. »**

« hm ? »

 **« …nevermind. we like you too, kiddo. »**

Following this, Sans and the child go home.

The next day, the breakfast is really small, but they have the chance to have one. The table is covered by water and pieces of buttered toasts.

This day is very strange. Sans has something to do alone and he wants the human to play football with the others kids in Snowdin.

He takes his hand and they go to the village. Between houses, children are tossing a ball with their feet. They shoot in trashcans.

Sans comes closely, raising his arm. **« can i leave you the kid? he wants to play with you all today. »**

The little monsters look at the human with curiosity, and accept with little enthusiasm.

 **« i'll come back soon. till then, have a good time. if you have any problems or if they leave you alone, go to the house. papyrus will be there. »**

Sans moves further. Everyone is playing, even the human. It reassures him. With little children, all the stereotypes their parents try to put in their mind are swept by soccer. Each misunderstanding is attenuated at least all along the game.

But the human doesn't like to play with them. They don't pass to him, they laugh at him when he slides because of the snow. He's kicked out five minutes when he plays by the rules, but everyone who doesn't can stay on the ground.

At a moment, the human kicks himself out.

« Hey, where are you going? »

« to Waterfall, with my super super super bike. »

« You have a bike! Can I try it? »

« nah. »

« You're not nice. I'm going to tell Sans that you didn't listened to him and that you're gone! »

The kid shrugs his shoulders. « not like I really care. »

And he's gone. The soccer game resume without him.

He comes back to the shack quickly. Without Sans' shortcut, it is a bit too long, but it doesn't bother him to take a walk.

His bike is inside, against the living-room wall. He gets more near and sees that Papyrus is in the bathroom, taking a shower. He sings a funny song consisting of 'NYEH'.

The human goes outside with his bike and heads for Waterfall, to the bridge he went the previous day.

At the very top, he feels powerful. He's getting the impression that all of the universe is his property. It's not true, but if he tries to conquer it, he would succeed.

This universe is weird. He wonder how the other children play, how the parents love them, if they beat them or not, if they shout at them or not…

The only parental figure he has the chance to have is Sans. Papyrus is more like a brother. And Sans is cool. Contrary to the others who want to eat him and kill him after. Or quite the reverse.

Unfortunately for himself, his vision about things didn't change. Monsters reject him. What his mom said is still real. And in the middle of those bad monsters, Sans and Papyrus are just exceptions. Monsters, but good. This is the reflection taking place in his mind, but less complex of course.

The child doesn't like the silence and the immobility. He goes on his bike and is likely to leave the place.

He hears the noise of a broken branch behind him, and he turns around.

It is with horror that he yells. His howling flee in several echos throughout the whole tunnels.

...

Sans's arms are full of groceries. He wonders if he had to bring the little boy with him. But he would only recieve another hate-filled glances. The human doesn't deserve it. Nobody deserves it. No, to make him play with the others is the best thing to do.

Kids are still not bad people. This is why Sans won't leave him behind. He will rescue him from what the humans put in his mind. In any case, the child don't have any choice. He will be in the Underground until his death, nobody can pass the barrier. The child will never go back home. He has to adapt to his new life.

Plus, Sans has to destroy the poor image of him, and of course to give him another image, a better one.

This thought is enough for Sans to take pity on the human. Seeing a new person bearing the same situation, like the monsters, and being rejected by the others, the monsters, this is not really funny.

In the old days, Sans was like the other monsters. He hated humans without hesitation. He had always been told that they were without humanity, cruel, armed to the teeth, able to kill all of them for nothing, by pleasure or not… But the child made him understand that sometimes, the wisest person can tell you a lot of crap.

The fact that Sans is alive only means that the humans didn't kill monsters till there are none left.

Would monsters do as well? Would they have had some mercy for humans by confining them?

Is the confinement really better than death?

He's so tired to find an answer to all of this. The essential is Sans doesn't want to become cruel and pitiless by condemning someone.

His reflections stop short when he hears a shout on the side of the discharge. It is a voice he recognizes.

He lets the groceries fall down and takes a shortcut.

He arrives on the wood bridge, and sees with horror a broken bike, a hat and a red stain on the lawn. He breaths faster. He approaches in a few seconds. There is blood all over the place. By raising his glance to a dark zone, he finally picks the mass body. His soul is missing.

Another scream, of rage this time, echoes in all of the Underground.

...

After a few days, eveything turned back to normal. The signs against the human disappeared. Monsters look joyful again, and full of love.

And also full of compassion. In reality, each monster, complaining because of the little cowboy in the past, didn't hate him enough to want him dead. They could allow themselves to not apreciate someone, but that don't seem reason to want to kill a man.

The majority of the monsters of Snowdin came to apologize in the shack, bringing diverse presents. They all said they were sorry, that if they could turn back time, they would never rejected the little human. They even would welcome him as a prince. But they can't turn back the time, and after all they have done…

No matter what the excuses were, all of the monsters will react the same way if the same situation happens again.

Sans does believe it.

Papyrus was the one who talked to people, to reassure them and swear everything was okay. His brother wasn't in the mood for this. He has not accepted the kid's death.

The worst about all of this is he doesn't know who is the killer. Did he suffer before being thrown off the bridge ? Did someone hit him ? Who would dare ? He doesn't have any idea.

But as it was been necessary to point the finger at someone to blame, he got quickly a rough idea about the person who deserves his anger.

One day, Papyrus was back with the journal, eyes full of tears. Sans took it to read it, and has been surprised to know the king Asgore suggested loudly that human souls could save monsters and break the barrier.

The article was a little more detailed, by confirming that Asgore sproud this information as soon as he knew a human **loved by nobody** was there.

Killing one to save the others, it only works when the 'one' is chosen randomly, by chance. Be based on the fact that the human won't be missed as justification to kill him, this is worthy of a soulless monster.

Sans has always loved justice.

This is why, since that day, Sans hates Asgore.

* * *

 **That's all !**

 **Thank you very much for your reading.**


End file.
